


Super High School Level Despair!  Dangan Ronpa

by JuliaTheGolden



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Yu-Gi-Oh!, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaTheGolden/pseuds/JuliaTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki Tomashima is an innocent freshman girl looking forward to her first day at Hope's Peak Academy, a school of dreams where only the super talented or super lucky are granted admission. However, when she enters the door, she passes out and awakens in a mysterious castle with her classmates and a maniacal bear called 'Monobear'. When her and her new friends are told the only way to escape is to kill each other, will the result be Super High School Level Despair, or will the power of their budding friendships and hope overcome this crazy challenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope's Peak: Castle Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the games Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2. If you have not played or read a Let's Play of these games, this fic may still be for you. While inspired by many of the dynamics and twists present in the existing Dangan Ronpa stories I'm attempting to use a mix of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yuyu Hakusho, and original characters to create my own 'original' School Life of Mutual Killing, but I'm definitely going to be guilty of spoilerly jokes, references, and using preconceived notions of the characters themselves and how they relate to Dangan Ronpa characters for my own amusement and against the reader. If you'd rather wait until you've completed one or both of those games to read this fic I most certainly won't hold it against you (Hell, I probably will never find out!). Overall, try not to take this work too seriously, and just have fun. I'll be doing my best and I'll be open to kind criticisms.

“You’ll never get away with this!” A voice screams as he aims multiple shots of blue light at his opponent. The shots all miss as the opponent flies with motor propulsion, merely destroying the walls behind him.

“You’re foolish if you think I already haven’t!” The robotic bear replies. “Now that you’re out of the way, there is nothing that can stop me!” Chords come up from the floor and surround the young man. Following the chords are large machine guns filled not with bullets, but glowed powered by demonic energy. 

The boy struggles against the ties that bind them but there is no escape. The guns stare him in the face from all directions and he shuts his eyes. Could it be after all of this time…this is where he loses? His heart fills with despair. His friends…what was going to happen to all of them now?   
The bear laughs a high pitched laugh and hovers a paw over a button. With an evil gleam in his eyes, he waits for that moment he sees a tear fall down his prey’s face.

“Say Goodbye!” 

With that, the button is pressed. Thousands of guns fire not at once, but in rapid succession. The floor glows from the remains of the mystical energy….and barely an ounce of ash remains. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki grinned from ear to ear as she stood in front of Hope’s Peak Academy. This large building that sat in the middle of the city and looked more like a company than a place of learning was the culmination of all of Tamaki’s hopes, dreams, and determination up until now. Being scouted to attend had been like a dream come true. 

“I can’t believe they accepted a nobody like me….”

Tamaki rubbed her hands together eagerly. Hope’s Peak Academy wasn’t your average private school. Rather than that, it was a school that prided itself upon gathering the hope of every generation. To do this, one couldn’t apply to this school – it handpicked each and everyone one of its students. In order to be chosen, you must fulfill the following requirements:

One, you’re grades must be top notch. Two, you must be the absolute top of your level of expertise, meaning you had to have a talent you were the very best for amongst your fellow high school students. 

Naturally, even though her music career had just begun, when she had been invited to attend as the Super High School Level Guitarist for her class…to be acknowledged on such a level sent Tamaki over the moon. She felt like the luckiest girl in the whole school!

“Well, I suppose that I couldn’t be the luckiest girl in the whole school!” she giggled to herself. After all, the only exception to the super talented students was the one dubbed Super High School Level Good Luck. There’s a lottery of every single ordinary upcoming freshman. The person blessed enough to have their name pulled gets to attend Hopes Peak Academy free of tuition even without a special talent. Having already been aware of the Academy’s reputation, Tamaki almost assumed this must have been the condition of her enrollment. But that it was actually her very own guitar skills…she bubbled up again inside and did another jump in front of the door.

“To be invited to this academy…it guarantees success for the rest of your life! May the Gods of Rock bless me!” she shouted. Realizing she hadn’t actually meant to say anything out loud, she blushed and hung her head. 

“I’m…really glad I came early…by myself…” 

In fact, she arrived almost a half hour early. The school seemed so big, almost like a castle. She was scared to get lost even on her first day. She closed her eyes and stepped inside the gates. It was time to start her new school life. 

Through the courtyard and into the door, Tamaki pressed on the heavy metal doors and stood inside the air-conditioned lobby. Awards from numerous school events littered cases in the walls and long red drapery hung from the ceiling to welcome all of the first-year students. Everything down to the color of floor tiles seemed to scream rich, famous, perfect, and every other adjective that would describe Hope’s Peak in Tamaki’s head. She couldn’t help but enjoy the fresh, clean scent of school in spring.

“I’m so excited to be here….So, so excited….” 

Yes, the scent of spring filled her nose to the extent her head began to swim. Her body swayed ever so slightly. “Wait…” she whispered. The colors of the school swirled in her eyes. Everything lost its shape. Without anyone around to witness it she collapsed to the ground.  
And when she woke up, everything was completely different. 

“You….hey, you! Are you okay?”

“She still hasn’t woken up yet….She isn’t injured, is she?” 

“Oy! Come on and wake up already!”

Voices flooded Tamaki’s ears as she groggily raised her head. The floor was no longer the beautiful tile of many colors, but appeared to be made of stone. H-had she been moved? Why? Looking around her all she saw was other people. She was surrounded. 

“Who…Who are you all?!” She sat up in a hurry, dusting her clothes. “Could it be…you’re the other Hope’s Peak students?” 

A boy with long red hair and green eyes, who was closest to her on her right, nodded. “So it does appear. However, this is not Hope’s Peak Academy.” 

“To be honest, we’re not sure where we are!” A kind looking girl with a brown bob added in. 

“Where…we are? This isn’t the school?” 

The red headed boy held Tamaki to her feet and gestured all around them. Indeed, they were in fact not within a school building. The first word that came to mind was ‘castle’. 

Tall brown pillars surrounded a red carpet that led to a golden throne with red plush cushions. Even classic things like metal suits of armor and religious looking statues stood on either side of the blessed seat. Tamaki’s eyes immediately roamed to the door. 

“It’s locked,” the boy explained. 

“Th-this doesn’t make since! We were supposed to start school, and then I passed out, and –“

“It’s the same for all of us!” Another boy spoke. He was similar in height and body to the red head, but he had silver hair and a golden necklace with a strange eye in the center. 

“We all passed out…and when we woke up, we were on the floor of this throne room.” 

“We don’t know what happened,” the red-headed one sighed. “But perhaps now that everyone is awake….we can get some answers.” 

A girl with long and incredibly straight black hair looked up from what appeared to be a sketch pad and tried to smile. “I think…the first thing we all need to do is introduce ourselves to each other.” 

Tamaki grasped at her chest. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but that sounded like a great idea. “Um…I agree. We’re all classmates after all. Our first order of business is to get to know each other so we can band up and survive this crazy situation, right?” 

“Right!” Many of the other students replied in unison. 

The red-headed boy stepped forward. He pulled his pink shirt closer to his body and put on the best smile he could muster. “If we’re going for introductions, then let’s do it this way. State your name and talent. We’re all Super High School Level, after all.” He paused, and looked around. “I’ll begin. My name is Shuichi Minamino. I’m called Super High School Level Botanist. I am very knowledgeable about raising plants and the many benefits plants can bring to humans.” He turned to Tamaki and grinned warmly. “What about you?”

“Me?” Tamaki turned a little red and pulled her clothes similar to her body. “Well, I am…My name is Tamaki Tomashima! My talent is the guitar! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Whoa, guitar! You seem more like someone who’d play the piano than know how to rock!” A blonde boy with a friendly grin rubbed his cheek, “Ah, man. I guess it’s my turn. I’m Jounouchi Katsuya. My Talent…” He grimaced, a bit unwilling to reveal it apparently. “My talent…is delivering news papers!”

“Eh? Something that lame got you into this Academy?” A short girl with long brown hair and reddish brown eyes replied haughtily. To Tamaki’s surprise there was a girl next to her who was identical. The ruder twin wore a very fancy dress, while the one who stood awkwardly pulling her sisters arm was wearing a full suit. Tamaki thought they looked rather strange. 

“You got something to say? I’m great at all sorts of things!” Jounouchi announced with passion. “But apparently my rate of delivery broke some national record or whatever. I don’t really care, even though it’s embarrassing. I was gonna have trouble paying my tuition to my local school…What about you, Princess?”

The girl chuckled, and put a hand to her mouth. “Yes, Princess is right!” she laughed. “My name is HIkari Higuchi, and I’m a Super High School Level Princess!”

“Wait, you’re seriously a Princess?” Jounouchi asked with a gasp. “What kind of Talent is being a Princess?”

“My sister is talented at many things! Which makes her the most talented Princess ever!” The other girl excitedly threw out there. “Kind of like you’re the most talented Paperboy right? So let’s get along nicely!” She adjusted her glasses with a quick push of her middle finger and waved her hand. “I almost forgot. “Oh, by the way. I’m Kaori Higuchi. Super High School Level Butler!”

“Wait, if you’re a girl, doesn’t that make you a maid!” Jounouchi protested.

Tamaki tangled her fingers. “More like, if you two are sisters, shouldn’t you both be Princesses?”

“Details, details…Family circumstances should be saved for another discussion!” Hikari put her nose in the air and Kaori gave a cute and obedient bow. 

“Continuing from there…” The white haired boy from raised his hand to speak up. “My name is Ryou Bakura. It’s very nice to meet you all. I don’t have a talent. I am your class’s Super High School Level Good Luck!” 

“Oh? It really must be nice to be so lucky, huh!” A small boy with the most indescribable hair Tamaki had ever seen came to Bakura’s side. “I mean, I bet it’s helpful when you play games, right?” Tamaki noticed that, along with an affinity for belts, this person had a pyramid shaped pendant with a similar eye shaped design. It appeared the childish looking boy had also noticed the same. “I think we have similar items…”

“It’d appear that you’re right!” Ryou gasped. 

“Excuse me, they both wouldn’t happen to be Egyptian, would it?” A slightly tan girl with a mess of brown hair interjected. 

“They are!” the small boy replied. “I mean, mine is. Bakura-san’s must also be.” 

“Why, it is! How did you know?”

“That’s because I’m Reika Hakime! Super High School Level Archaeologist!” Reika smiled and bowed her head. “I’m so excited to meet people who possess such artifacts! I want to know all about them!” 

“Oh, sure! I’ll tell you everything I know!” The boy grinned, but blushed deeply. “Oh, right. I’m Yugi Mutou! I’m A Super High School Level Gamer, but I’ve only….recently gotten so good at games though. I’m glad I was able to come to this academy!” 

“I know how you feel. Even though my Toy Designs have gotten really popular really fast, I still feel so honored to be accepted into a freshman here!” Sketch-pad girl finally spoke up again with a gentle smile. “My name is Sadako Tsukida. I’m a Super High School Level Toy Designer.” 

“You like to draw, right?” A man asked. Tamaki thought he looked a little older than the other students, but when she looked around and noticed two other students who had barrier breaking heights, she decided to ignore it. “I’m Simon Shida. I’m a painter. Let’s all get along.” 

“I really hate feeling cooped up like this….” A girl with strawberry blonde hair in a windy bob sighed. “I just want to run around, really. Madeline Fujikawa. Super High School Level Track Star!” 

“Yeah, you look like you’re good with your legs!” Another girl smiles at her. “My name is Anzu Mazaki I’m Super High School Level Dancer!” she explained. “I can spot someone who is strong in their lower body a mile away! I bet I could teach you some moves if you wanted!”

“No thanks, I kind of just run!” Madeline raised her hands, trying to decline with a modest smile.

“I guess it’s my turn!” Tamaki turned her attention to the sound of cracking knuckles. One of the taller people she had her eye on before, one with a large pompadour, was smiling. “My name is Kazuma Kuwabara! They say I’m here for being a top level punk, but don’t let that fool you. I’m an honorable man’s man!” 

“Yes, I am sure you are.” In complete contrast, an incredibly short person with tall spiky black hair replied. “You look like a complete buffoon.”

“Who do you think you’re calling a buffoon, shrimp?!”

“The buffoon is clearly the one who is acting like a buffoon. I wouldn’t suggest messing with me…” He shut his eyes and turned away. 

“What about you?” Tamaki asked, a little fearful. “What’s your name?”

“Hiei Jaganashi. I’m a swordsman. ‘Super High School Level’, I guess, but that doesn’t describe my skills. I am far about the level of any normal high schooler.” 

“I think most of us are, in our fields…” A gentle voice piped in. “Yukina Hokama. I’m um….” She turned red. “I’m good with animals. I’m not exactly a vet or a breeder though. They call me an animal whisperer…” 

“That’s a pretty good talent!” Tamaki looked excited. “It must be nice to understand animals on such a level…” 

“It is…but it can be a bit depressing….” Yukina whispered, “I mostly don’t…have any people friends….”

Kuwabara looked dumbstruck. “She’s way too cute!” he shouted. “Yukina-chan, you need to be careful! Who knows what some of these suspicious guys would do to someone like you!”” 

Kurama stepped forward, “Well then, is that everyone?” he asked. The room exchanged glances for a while before Hiei rolled his eyes and pointed to the corner of a room. 

“No. That one hasn’t said a word the whole time.” 

Surely enough, one more girl stood at the edge of the discussion looking distraught. She was incredibly tall and a bit muscular for a girl. Her hair was long, red, and her bangs were tied off with a little red ribbon. She was biting her lip, and when she realized everyone’s attention had focused on her, she raised her head. 

“Oh, I’m sorry….” She replied. “I was….listening to everyone’s introductions. I ended up…last.”

“It’s okay, just go ahead and give yours now!” Kurama said, filled with kindness. Tamaki looked at him with admiration. He was a really good person, she was already sure. 

“…My name is Mayu Okinawa. As for my Talent…” She paused, rubbing her forehead. “My talent, is…” 

“Spit it out!” Hikari scoffed as she threw and arm into the air. “We don’t have time for you to waste!”

“….I can’t remember.” Mayu finally answered. “Whatever my talent was….I simply can’t remember it….” 

The room went silent. For a while, no one seemed to know what to say, until Kaori raised her head again.

“That really isn’t so peculiar isn’t it? None of us remember how we were brought here. Maybe you hit your head a little harder or something. We’ll give it some more time!” Kaori was smiling, but Hikari just looked annoyed.

“More than likely, she’s just some peasant anyway, so it doesn’t matter the title. I don’t really care what any of you are. You’re still commoners.” 

Kaori nudged her, but she didn’t look the least bit sorry. Tamaki watched as Kurama’s shoulders slunk with sadness. Perhaps he felt guilty to put a fellow student into this awkward situation? Mayu seemed set on keeping her mouth shut now. Her lips were folded so tight, Tamaki could call them stapled. 

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of moving gears. The throne in the center back wall of the room was slowly moving into the floor underneath the echoes of grating metal. Everyone turned to face it attentively, but nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

The seat forcibly returned from below with a cartoonish bounce. Sitting atop it was a creature no one had ever seen before. It appeared to be…a bear. Like a giant teddy bear, only half of its body was white and the other half was black. The black half had an ominous red marking around the eye, and a big smile. Tamaki could tell by the way the light reflected off its ‘fur’ that the thing was made of metal.

“Good morning, you bastards! It seems like you’ve all woken up from that little nap!” The bear stood in the chair with animated ease and raised its hand. “It’s nice to meet you brats! My name is Monobear. I’m you’re headmaster!”

“Our…headmaster?” Kurama’s jaw was on his shirt. “Wait, who are you? Mono…bear?”

“I don’t repeat myself! Except for one time! I’m Monobear and I am the headmaster of your school!” 

“Is this Hope’s Peak?” Tamaki asked, covering her mouth. “D-Does the school really have a room such as this?” 

The bear covered his mouth and seemed to grin, “Ah, no. I moved you out of that building for the semester. It was in dire need of renovations.” He wagged his hand and gave a spin, “Oh no, this is a castle! This is where I’ve decided you are going to learn the most magnificent lesson of all!”

“Hmmph. Obviously it’s a castle. I don’t need some stupid toy to tell me that!” Hikari laughed “I suppose the lesson will be to bow to your Princess, right?”

“No Cigar, Half Pint!” Monobear growled. Sharp claws appeared on his hand. Hikari jumped back in fear. Monobear cleared his throat to continue his monologue. “No, the lesson you bratty bastard half-pints are going to learn is…despair! Glorious despair! All encompassing, overpowering, wonderful, powerful, despair! You guys are going to hit the absolute despair jackpot!”

“How is despair a lesson?” Ryou shuddered as he asked. “What do you intend to do to us?” 

“Me? Oh, I’m not going to do anything to you. I’m your headmaster, just a cute fluffy bear of one too!” Monobear explained with an evil cackle. “No, no. You all are going to be doing things to each other.” 

“What does that mean?” Kurama asked. 

“Well…” Monobear turned around, lowered his head, and then turned to face the students again with a big roar. “Today is the start of your school life of mutually killing!” 

“Mutual?!” Jounouchi covered his mouth.

“K-Killing?!” Sadako asked. “We’re going to be killing each other?!” 

“Exactly!” Monobear laughed and raised his hand. “Unless you want to stay here for the rest of your pathetic lives, you’ll have to kill kill kill! I mean, I suppose there are benefits to staying here. I’ve prepared a lot of things to make sure you are as happy and comfortable as possible!” He laughed, “But I also really want to see you kill each other, so I’m not going to make it absolutely positively heaven in here or anything! At the very least, you have me to deal with!”

“That’s certainly a motive…” Hiei rolled his eyes and reached for his sword. “So what? Does that mean we all have to kill each other until the last one standing remains?”

“Oh no! That’s already been done!” Monobear insisted. “No, in this game you need to commit a murder and not get caught!”   
“What do you mean about getting caught?” Mayu asked. 

“When a dead body is found, I’ll make an announcement. After a short period of investigation a trial will begin. If you bastards can find the culprit, then the one who disturbed your quiet peaceful school life will be executed!” Monobear explained with a dastardly expression. “But of course…if you pick the wrong culprit, the rest of you will be executed, and then the one who got away with it will get to leave!” 

“So if someone kills, we have to find out who did it, or all of us will end up the same way…” Tamaki reiterated. “To kill someone is to sacrifice all of the others to leave…”

“Exactly! Well said!” Monobear laughed some more and grinned. “Naturally, there are some rules to your school life. For one thing no one must attack the headmaster! So if you want to attack me and try to end this, well, prepare to lose your own life!” He smirked. “The rest will be explained in your student handbooks.” 

With those words a trap door opened up somewhere in the ceiling. Numerous little handhelds fell from the sky and Tamaki caught hers immediately. It was some sort of technological device, similar to a PDA. On it there appeared to be little info files, such as basic info about the other students, the rule book, and a code to scan to enter rooms. This was probably for bed rooms…Did this old looking castle use hi-tech locks?

Kuwabara struggled with the device and looked up to Monobear. “No sleeping outside of the dorm rooms? We get dorm rooms?”

“Every single one of you will have a room! Sleeping anywhere else on purpose is against the rules.”

“We’re allowed to explore the school…” Yukina whispered. “And use all of its facilities until lights out every day, at which point you are encouraged to return to your room and rest. Lights out is at ten pm, and morning begins at seven am…”

“So we aren’t forbidden from leaving our rooms at night?” Simon asked.

“No but I think common sense would dictate that it’d be just a bit dangerous! Also, the water turns off at that point, so no late night showers or baths!” 

“Or washing the blood off your hands…” Sadako trembled and held her sketchpad even closer. 

“Y-You guys need to stop saying such scary stuff!” Reika shouted. “There is no way we’re going to kill each other. Absolutely no way!” 

Madeline pulled her fists up and let out a snarl, “She’s right! We’re not going to do anything stupid like that. You’re stupid game is going to be really boring, you stupid bear!” 

“Oh? I don’t know. After all, you can’t trust everyone to feel like that, right?” Monobear asked with a chuckle. “I’ll leave it to you to look over the rules, and if you have any questions, I’ll come back right away! Remember, we don’t have any tests or homework, the only way to graduate is to kill! Upupupupupupu!” With that evil laughter, almost like magic, Monobear was gone. 

“He’s gone!” Anzu cupped her hands and put them nervously near her chest. “He’s gone…what do we do now?”

“I have no idea,” Yugi whispered, looking down to his puzzle. “That Bear…he can’t trap us in here and make us kill each other, can he?” 

There was a loud clunking sound from behind. Kurama, realizing immediately, ran for the door and jiggled the handle. “It’s been unlocked.” 

“I guess that means we’re free to explore this castle now. It says in the rulebook we’re not forbidden from looking around at all…” Tamaki explained, holding her PDA up high.

Kuwabara spat out and looked to the ground, “He’s going to regret not making that a rule!” He raised his fist into the air. “All of you have nothing to worry about! We’re going to find a way out of here thanks to my detective skills!” 

“Why do we even got to follow his freaky rules anyhows? Next time he shows up, he’s getting a good old fashioned knuckle sandwich!” Jounouchi stretched his fingers out with a smirk. “A la Katsuya!”

“Why don’t you two stop being idiots? That bear controls this whole building and can move how it pleases. There is no way a single punch will damage him. You’d probably be skewered instantly if you even tried,” Hiei scoffed as he raised his hands. “I don’t feel like cooperating with the rest of you, anyway.” 

“Do we have a choice but to cooperate? The only way we’ll ever get out of this...is if we all become friends!” Yugi smiled and offered Hiei a handshake. “I think that’s our best bet. If we’re friends, there is no way we can kill.”

Hiei glared at Yugi and pushed his hand away. “Thanks, but no thanks. Not that I think you could kill me if you tried, but I’ll say this for everyone’s benefit. The exact opposite is true.” He turned to face the crowd. “If you want to live, I recommend distrusting every single person in this castle. I also highly suggest staying out of my way!” Hiei made his dramatic exit, and uncomfortable silence fell on the remaining students. 

“It’s not like he’s completely wrong…” Hikari finally decided. “I have no reason to trust in peasants. As long as I have Kaori, then I don’t need any of you fools!” 

“I don’t know; I want to make friends with everyone! Nee-chan, part of being a Princess is learning to make allies!” 

“Well, whatever. We can make ‘allies’ later. For now, let’s go find our rooms!” Hikari forcibly lead Kaori out of the room, going along the opposite wall as Hiei did. 

Bakura’s eyes hit the floor, absolutely heartbroken. “So much for Super High School Level Good Luck…” He rubbed his eyes tiredly. “How could such a thing be so? His goal is…despair?” 

“I think for now, maybe it would be best to investigate,” Kurama decided. “First, we must make for certain there is absolutely no escape route, and find all of the supplies. Then…I suppose we prepare for the long haul.” 

“There won’t be killing, right? No one here would seriously kill someone else, would they?” Yukina asked, her voice lower than a whisper.

“No, no way!” Jounouchi declared. “There is no point in doing something like that! He’s not going to hurt us. We’ll take our time and find another way out of this place, so don’t worry your pretty little head.” 

A television screen dropped from the ceiling. “Good evening, you bastards! It’s now 10pm! Everyone go down the East Corridor and find your dorm room. After that, I recommend checking your dressers and getting a really good night sleep! The water systems will be turned off and the kitchen will be locked.” 

Yugi put a hand to his mouth, “What if all of this is just some crazy prank they pull on first years?” he asked. “This is just some mystery game we need to solve…” 

“As much as I’d love for that to be the case…I don’t think so,” Simon sighed. “Come on. We better go down that east corridor. It can’t hurt to know where we’re sleeping.” 

Tamaki lowered her head and followed the rest of her classmates out of the throne room. Somehow she got the impression she would not be sleeping very well tonight.


	2. (Ab)normal Days

Tamaki slipped her student handbook underneath of the scanner on her door and pushed the door open when the little light turned green. It was somewhat like a hotel key system, she assumed. The similarities to a resort didn’t end there. The interior of her room looked far different than the interior of the rest of the castle. Here, the walls looked more modern like there had been recent renovations. The bed looked clean and comfortable with light green sheets. There was another door to the side, which she assumed may be a private bathroom, a night stand beside of the bed and a dresser with a TV on top straight across from the same.

Tamaki’s first instinct was to turn on the television. Surprise, nothing came up but static. She noticed there was a small DVD player attached, and assumed perhaps there was the option of checking movies out from the library, should this place have a library. She’d be shocked if it didn’t. Old castles always had libraries, didn’t they?

“Well, I suppose I should not assume I’m any sort of castle expert,” Tamaki scolded herself before flopping backwards on to the bed. The bed was soft, but the room was so calculatedly cold. It was far too difficult to just close her eyes and forget Monobear’s words in a lifeless room like this one.

Her fingers listlessly fingered the air. Humming a gentle tune, Tamaki longed for some music to listen to or a guitar to play. She’d brought one with her to the school, but now that they were at this castle...

“Oh, wait! Monobear said to check the drawers! Perhaps, our things?”

Unable to suppress the warmth of the glimmer of hope within she jumped from the bed, ran across the room and absolutely tore open the dressers. There were spare clothes, some she brought and some school uniforms, and various other girl necessities…but no guitar. Her heart sank, but perhaps the dressers weren’t big enough? She found a small closet near the bathroom and opened the door. There standing was the guitar and even her amp. 

“Yes! My baby Paul Reed Smith!” She had tears in her eyes as she unzipped the case and set up the amplifier in the middle of her room. She wrapped the strap around her shoulders and, excitedly, began striking power chords at absolute random for kicks.

“Hello, Hope’s Peak! Are you ready to rock!” Unable to contain herself, she jumped on the bed and fingered the frets at break neck speed. The room was absolutely drowned with the sound of her music. She rocked her head back and forth, letting her long, silver hair get absolutely messy until she caught a humorous glance of herself in the mirror. 

She really did look ridiculous. In appearance, and even in manner, she wasn’t very different from Miss Yukina who the boys had already seemed to be determined to protect…but on the inside, classic rock was her life’s blood. There was nothing that made her happier in this world than the memories of learning to play guitar with her father and the time she spent listening to western rock bands and learning the rifts by ear. Even though she understood to many others this seemed to be a contradiction, she really didn’t think so. Whoever said you can’t be adorable -and- into shredding? Certainly not her father.

“Ah, adorable is…a bit too much for me,” Tamaki modestly corrected herself. She hovered the pick over the strings once more, ready to go back to acting the fool, when there was a knock on her door.

She rushed to the door, taking not time to put her guitar down or fix her hair, and threw it open with surprise. Guilt overwhelmed her. “Oh, I’m sorry! Was I making too much noise?” 

“Noise?” Kurama stood at her door, looking thoughtful. “No, actually…”

“The handbook says the rooms have been soundproofed.” Ryou lowered his head, appearing from behind him. Sadako emerged from behind Kurama on the other side.

“We were trying to confirm if that was true or not, and we wanted your help, but…”

“It appears if you’re in here playing your guitar on full blast, and none of us heard it, we can probably assume it’s true.” Kurama smiled and brushed some of Tamaki’s bangs out of her eyes. Blushing, Tamaki stepped back. 

“I suppose we can.” Tamaki shivered. “It’s almost too quiet. There are TV’s, but they don’t seem to be connected to cable.” 

“It’s also worth nothing there are camera’s absolutely everywhere. In our rooms, even. Not the bathrooms, thankfully.” Ryou scratched his face. “We’ve found a public bath on this floor s well, but it’s currently locked so it is hard to say if it’s equally monitored. There’s also a gym, a kitchen and a library.”

“While I don’t think it’s too unusual for a castle to have a library or a kitchen,” Kurama began, “This castle must have been heavily modified to provide us with the comforts of a school to have an indoor gym such as the one it has.”

“There’s a map in the handbook. It’d probably be helpful if you got lost, so try to keep it in mind!” Ryou turned to Sadako and rubbed his head. “For now, I think we should all settle in and get some sleep.”

Sadako held up some devil horns in solidarity and giggled, “But I’ll probably stay up doing my own thing, too. So if you want to hold a one person concert some more, please have fun.”

“You will need all the energy you can get for tomorrow, though. I plan to lead something of an investigation should everyone cooperate,” Kurama smiled. “Do whatever you think is best.” He lowered his head, and the group at Tamaki’s door dissolved, leaving her to shut it slowly. 

She once again peeked in the mirror with her and the guitar and sighed. Her high had left her. She put the guitar away and wriggled under her covers. 

“I…want to leave and play in front of people. If I want to do that, then I need to be ready to investigate.”   
She used that logic to calm her quivering heart until she finally fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good Morning Bastards!” 

Tamaki jerked awake and she cowered behind her bed, staring at the television. Much like last night’s announcement, he was on the TV looking smug. 

“It’s now seven am! Let’s strive to do our best today!” The TV turned itself back off, and Tamaki’s back hit her pillow. 

“Do I have to get up?” she asked herself. It was only seven…perhaps she could just sleep in. It wasn’t like they had classes to attend or anything. She recalled Kurama had said they were going to meet up and investigate, didn’t they?

“Wait, Kurama?” Tamaki rubbed her hands against her eyes and fiddled around her room in want of a hair brush. “Kurama….Kurama….Didn’t he introduce himself as Shuichi?” 

She found the hair brush in the bathroom part of the room and quickly ran it through her incredibly tangled hair. Head banging really wasn’t smart.”I’ve been calling him 

Kurama in my head all day since yesterday, but he said his name was Shuichi. Did someone else call him that?” 

The longer she racked her brain, her head hurt more and more. No one had called him that. She didn’t remember anyone calling him by ‘Shuichi’ either, though. Maybe it’d all been in her head. After finally getting the silver tussles of hair to behave across her shoulders and stretched her back and checked the map on her hand held. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, so they say, and she hadn’t eaten anything for what felt like forever. Perhaps everyone else will have had the same idea. She’d go to the kitchen.

She made her way through the winding castle corridors with her eyes glued to her map. Every now and again she’d glance up at the strangely empty walls and sigh. This castle, even though it was filled with school and hotel amenities, was severely lacking in cool castle things. The throne room had statues and suits of armor, but every else she walked was rock, rock, and the occasional stone. 

Where were the cool paintings? Had Monobear removed them, just in case our resident archaeologist or the painter could figure out where they were based on the monarchs present? That was a distinct possibility. Other than the fact they were in a castle, just where in the world were they? 

She stopped when she saw her icon on the map overlap with the crossed fork and spoon and turned to her right. Indeed, students had already gathered within the dining area of the kitchen, and she smelled food and saw smoke coming from against the back-right wall. She gathered her courage and waltzed inside. 

The other students had already broken off into little cliques. Yugi and Jounouchi were deeply involved in a game of war to the far right while Bakura, Reika, and Anzu watched on. Sadako had been roped into fanning Hikari with some gaudy purple feathered thing, and she apparently had also bullied Simon into painting a picture of her. Super High School Level Princess, indeed. Tamaki thought it was strange Kaori was not in sight until she came waltzing from the kitchen with huge plates of food. Kaori laid them on a table she had skillfully set previously for the other students while bringing Hikari herself a fancy looking up of tea and a crepe on a plate. Hikari accepted the treat less than graciously while Sadako dropped the fan and eagerly escaped.

Kuwabara had picked up an offering of Kaori’s food and placed it in front of Yukina who, to Tamaki’s surprise was surrounded by birds. The birds ended up picking at the food before Yukina had a chance, but she only wore an amused smile. Mayu sat quietly at the very very edge of this gathering, and Kurama was knocking his fork against the table, looking somewhat eager to get away from the nonsense. Not to Tamaki’s surprise, but Hiei wasn’t anywhere. She also felt like someone else was missing, but didn’t have the energy to identify who. Tamaki felt herself drawn to this last group, so she gathered a snack of her own and sat across from Kurama. 

“Good morning!” 

Kurama smiled at her and stopped his restless clinging. “Good morning to you.” He looked at the food in front of Tamaki, turned to find the piles of breakfast brought out by Kaori, and then back to Tamaki with surprise.

“I didn’t think she’d actually cook for everyone.” 

“If I couldn’t do at least that much, what kind of Butler would I be?” 

Kurama jumped, unsure how Kaori had suddenly appeared behind him, but was offered a plate of waffles and sausage and accepted it with a gracious nod of the head. Tamaki just giggled.

“I caught that!”

Kaori grinned, “A Butler’s got to know everything about other Butlers, especially fake Butlers!” She saw Tamaki had already picked up her own plate and pulled the edges of her coattails up, like a proper curtsey would be done with a dress. “Good day,” she said, leaving to tend on other students.

Kurama got his heart rate under control and laughed, “I wasn’t questioning her skill…” he elaborated. “More that I was surprise her sister would share.”

“She’s really made herself at home. It’s enviable!” Tamaki looked down to her food and back to Kurama.

“Um…You’re name is…Shuichi, isn’t it?” she asked, below a whisper.

“Yes of course. Shuichi Minamino.” He leaned back. “Learning 15 names in one day is hard. Don’t be ashamed if you’ve forgotten anyone else’s, though they are all there in the student handbook if you’re simply too embarrassed. I’ve accessed it once or twice.”

Tamaki pulled out her PDA and flipped through the pages of the student guide. Sure enough, the characters Shuichi Minamino stared her in the face. She sighed and put the damned thing back her pocket.

“It’s just kind of strange…for some reason, in my head, I kept calling you –“ 

“Let me go!” 

“Nu uh, you’re going to eat breakfast with the rest of us, you jackass!” 

“I said let me go, you fool! I will not ask again!” 

“And I’m telling you if you’re going to be an idiot and get in the way of my training, the least you could do is not starve to death!”

At the front entrance, Madeline had Hiei in a stranglehold, dragging him into the dining room. Anzu covered her chest and stepped forward, apparently the only one brave   
enough to ask the situation.

“Madeline, what on earth are you doing?”

Madeline sighed and let Hiei go, which do to the latter’s rather short stature, was a small drop to the floor. “This idiot passed out on the track! I almost tripped over the guy!” She put her hands on her waist. “I shook him awake, because I didn’t know how long he’d been there and I didn’t know if it would count to make Monobear come after him, and you know what he says?”

“What did he say?” Anzu’s motherly tone of resignation didn’t seem to reach Madeline’s ears. 

“He says to me,” Madeline paused, obviously posing in a way to mock Hiei, “He says ‘While you fools were sleeping, I was actually looking for a way to escape.’ Aren’t you the one passed out on my track, you smart ass?” 

Hiei groaned, “I just fainted, alright! I wasn’t trying to sleep there!”

“Yeah, really. I guess Monobear’s sleeping outside of the rooms rule is reasonable enough not to target someone who collapsed, right?” Madeline sighed, “But the fact is! You collapsed because you didn’t have enough sleep and food! You’ve gotten sleep, so now you need food! So eat!” 

“I’m not going to eat with you idiots! You can’t make me!” 

“If you can make me almost break my million-dollar legs, I can make you have some toast!” 

Tamaki stood from the table and turned around, “All right, no more fighting! This could get us in trouble!” she said. “Madeline, leave Hiei alone. If he collapsed he needs medical attention, not you yelling at him to eat.” 

“But—” 

“And Hiei! If you don’t trust us enough to be friendly with us, you should keep your body in top condition right? I mean, heaven forbid, but something could have happened to you while you were passed out, right? So please…” 

“She’s right, ya know!” Jounouchi started up. “You’re the one who was all ‘distrust everyone’ and everything, but then you completely let your guard down. You’re lucky it was a sweet girl who found ya.” 

“She’s sweet?” 

“Damn straight I’m sweet!” Madeline protested. “Might as well put me in tea!” 

Hiei glared to the floor and balled his fist. “Ugh…It won’t happen again, but I still don’t particularly feel like spending time with you! There are more important matters!” 

Kaori spun over gracefully, stopping on the tips of her toe in a humorously ballerina-like manner and offered Hiei a little paper plate with a teddy-bear shaped pancake and a plastic tub of maple syrup on top. “To go, then?” 

He snatched the meal from her hand and left with a dirty look on his face. The atmosphere relaxed. 

“What an attitude…” Yukina whispered. “I do wish he’d get along with us…”

Kuwabara shook his head, “Nah, I don’t! I get the impression a guy like him will never change!” 

“Despite that…” Mayu whispered. “Even though he’s probably the one who’d be best at killing, he doesn’t want to get out that way. He was looking for a way out all night…” 

Ku—Shuichi paused for a while, forking some food into his mouth and swallowing, but raised his head. “Well, you can’t overlook the fact if he was to kill someone, he’d be caught almost instantly if he used a sword.” 

“True.” However, Tamaki noted that Mayu didn’t look convinced. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast passed on quietly. The clanking of silverware against plates and the artful way Kaori danced across the dining area floor to gather dishes from those who completed their meals had restored some false normalcy to the atmosphere. 

“Maybe we should eat together like this every morning,” Anzu suggested. “It’s really nice. I think it establishes, I don’t know, friendship between us all.”

“I don’t care to cook,” Kaori giggled. “Cooking is just a basic duty of a butler, and they have lots of ingredients back there!” 

Simon put his paintbrush to the side and turned the canvas to face Kaori, “Why don’t you come over here and look at this a while? I think I got your sister’s good side didn’t I?”

“I’m the subject, I should see it first!” 

“I expect a hefty commission for making me miss that delicious breakfast, Princess.” 

Hikari pouted, and leaned back into her chair. “I don’t care about friendship, but if loaning my servant out to you means I still get to eat her food, then I can live with it. Kaori can’t stand to cook if it’s for a small crowd.” 

“I also can’t stand to cook without the morning sunlight…It’s like all of the windows have been bricked up…” Kaori sighed. “But you got to keep on trucking, right? We need to show whose boss!”

Yugi looked to his deck of cards, cutting and shuffling it anxiously. “It’s really hard to wake up without the sun in the morning. This castle really feels like a dungeon.” 

“That’s because it is. We just can’t let ourselves become scared,” Bakura explained with a kind expression. “If you let yourself be overcome by fear, that’s when the worst part of you comes out. That’s what they call ‘despair’ right? To overturn ourselves to that is exactly what Monobear wants.”

“But the fact we can’t even have a nice breakfast without talking about him is a little telling…” Jounouchi shook his head and slammed his fist against the table. “Damn that   
twisted furball!” 

“Ah, don’t say that about little old me! I’m just a cute little bear! You’ll hurt my feelings!” 

Jounouchi jumped from the floor on to the table when Monobear suddenly appeared behind him. Yugi scrambled to collect his cards from underneath his friend’s rump while Jounouchi pointed a shaking finger accusingly. “D-Don’t sneak up on me, you creep!” 

“You were talking about your beloved headmaster, weren’t you? Isn’t there a saying like, ‘speak of the devil and he shall come’?”

“That most certainly applies to you!” Reika grimaced and noticed a puddle forming around the seat of Jounouchi’s bottom. “And there goes my juice…”

“Ah, don’t be mad, don’t be mad!” Monobear held up a large rucksack and walked into the middle of the dining area. “I’ve thought a lot about what you children talked about at the little entrance ceremony yesterday. I’ve realized good, upstanding children like you really wouldn’t kill to do something as petty as escape the safety of these castle walls…You are the hope of our generation, after al! So I’ve brought you some ‘presents’!” 

“Presents?” Tamaki asked, putting her hand across her chest. 

“I don’t think we want ‘em!” Kuwabara shouted.

“Oh, well, I suppose it’s your choice if you watch them or not…” Monobear grinned and unceremoniously dumped the bag on to the floor. “But you know, these videos…They might change your mind a little about how you feel about staying here. I’d recommend watching it.”

“In other words, they’re motives….” Mayu sighed. “You’re going to do whatever you can to stir the pot, aren’t you?”

Monobear laughed maniacally for some time, his cutesy ‘Upupupupu’ and nodded. “Of course. If I want you to do anything, I’ve got to give you a reason. This is how the world works! This is how bears do things!” 

“Bears don’t deserve such slander!” Sadako yelled out, strangely impassioned. 

“What do you know about bears? It is toy companies like yours that slander bears!” Monobear lifted up his paws with claws out ferociously, but Sadako was having none of it.

“By how, with Teddy Bears? You look more like a Teddy that a real bear…” 

Monobear turned its back. “You don’t know the lonely struggle I’ve faced, the struggle of being a true teddy in a grisly world.” He hung his head low and lowered himself into the floor. “Well then, you bastards, good day.” The sack of DVDs was left on the floor.

“…We can’t watch them, right?” Madeline reasoned. “If we do, it’ll just be something to fuck with us. Probably lies.”   
Whispered agreements from each corner of the cafeteria whistled then died. Some looked completely unaffected, but others stared filled with curiosity and lingering worry.   
Tamaki, herself, had to admit to be the latter. 

She wanted to see.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re going around to investigate just as we planned last night, are you going to come?” Shuichi asked at the dining hall entrance. Tamaki remained where she had been seated during the course of breakfast and shook her head.

“I will catch up in a bit. I need to think about something.”

“You’re not going to watch the DVD, are you?” Shuichi asked. “I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“…I know, but at the same time…” 

Sadako rubbed a piece of her hair and smiled a little. “You have a DVD player in your room right? Why don’t we just…all watch ours together? That way, there is nothing to hide, and whatever we find out we can support each other through.”

“I don’t really want to watch mine, though,” Bakura expressed, hanging his head. 

“…Me either, but it won’t be even that way,” Sadako sighed.

Shuichi sighed and waved his hand, “You both go on with the investigation. I’ll support Tamaki.” 

Sadako and Bakura exchanged looks, but they nodded and lowered their heads. “When you both are ready, catch up!” 

When they were out of sight, Tamaki rose to her feet and walked to the bag in the center of the room. “Are those two all that are going to help?”

“No, I just divided some of the others into groups. I guess you could call me a class president sort of person. Whether they actually investigate though, it’s hard to say.” 

He looked around, a bit anxious to be seen, and pulled the two DVDs with their names out of the bags. “Let’s hurry. I don’t think watching these alone make someone suspicious, but I’d hate to give any of the others cause for alarm.” 

Agreeing, they fled the ‘cafeteria’ and took to Tamaki’s room. The DVD player simply required a change of channel and some plugs to set up, and she popped hers in first.   
“Here we go…” 

Without any options or title screen the DVD immediately began to play a concert of her father’s. She smiled as she watched her father play his guitar with infectious passion and he walked toward the Microphone. “This is for my daughter, who just was admitted into High School!” he shouted. Tamaki covered her chest but as the next song started the DVD cut off. When the picture came back, the stage was worse than deserted. Everything was turned over, broken bottles and speakers and even bodies in the crowd were bloodily stringed across and from the lights. Her father was nowhere in sight. Tamaki fumbled to turn the DVD off in horror. 

“No….That has…It has to be fake!” Her entire body was shaking. She…she had to get out of there but…no…This was something Monobear created to mess with her. She had to believe it and stay calm, but her heart pounded so painfully in her chest that she felt she’d pass out if she were even to move backwards on to the bed. Shuichi shook her shoulder but received no response, so he switched the DVD with his. 

The scene was a bit more generic at first. His mother, smiling from a hospital bed as she had been ill of health, was wishing him the best of luck along with his step father and stepbrother. Similarly, the scene cut off and changed to one of destruction. The bed was soaked with blood. The hospital window behind her, which had betrayed beautiful blue sky and sunlight, now showed blackness and smoke through broken glass. He covered his eyes, breathing painfully deep breathes in quick succession, and tried to get Tamaki’s attention once more.

“Tamaki, try to forget what you saw.”

“I can’t…I can’t…my father, and all of those people…what’s going on out there!?”

“I don’t know, but right now…We can’t let Monobear’s plan work…” He trembled and covered his hands. “My mother….She was ill, could you tell? I would have done anything to cure her. That’s why I went into botany. Plants are human’s greatest resource for medicine.”

“Is that so…” 

“So…even though I felt like, on the outside, I’d do anything to save her. Right now…I know if the situation was to kill or save her…my mother wouldn’t be happy with that…” Shuichi wiped his eyes once more. “We have to keep that in mind. It’s one thing to be willing to sacrifice your own life for a cause, but we must not let Monobear let us think we have to sacrifice another.” 

“The whole class, too….” Tamaki coughed. “Even…even though I want to see him…and make sure he is fine, I…I couldn’t do that to our classmates!”

“Exactly, so forget what you saw.” Shuichi patted Tamaki on the head and walked to the door of her room. “We’ll…be strong. For whatever is going on out there. We’ll figure it out, and work together to escape. I wonder if the others found anything in their investigations.” 

“Yeah, we should ask.” Tamaki covered her face for a while longer and tried to steady her nauseous stomach. “To believe…he’d create something so horrifying to scare us like that. What an evil bear. How could he even do that?”

“I suppose the same way movies are made,” Shuichi reasoned. “Are you ready to go to the dining hall?”

“I think so.”

Shuichi smiled and offered a hand. “It’s okay if you need more time. I’m fairly shaken myself. I’m just doing my best to keep it together, for everyone’s sake. Don’t feel pressured to do the same.”

“I-I don’t. I’m really fine now,” Tamaki wiped her eyes and walked over to his side. “We should hurry. If we do, we might be able to help out today after all.”   
When they walked into the kitchen, two people already sat firm at one of the tables eating a small meal. 

“Hunting all over the place is pretty exhausting, huh? Food is good for the soul…” Sadako whispered lazily over a peanut butter sandwich. 

“I agree, I agree. Maybe the clue will be in my jelly!” Ryou replied. He laughed until he saw Shuichi in the corner of his eye and shrank over his meal. Sadako turned to   
face them. 

“A-Ah…so you’re back…did you find anything?” 

“…No. We didn’t. We… just finished our DVDs.” Shuichi cast his eyes to the ground and sighed again. Tamaki wondered if she could ease his own worries, but dared not   
to try. 

“You did? What’s on them? Are they a trap?

“They might be, but in fact…I think we’ve all watched ‘em!” 

Shuichi turned around. Jounouchi rubbed his head sadly and tried to keep his cool. “Mine…mine had my sister in it. She’s going blind from a disease, that’s why I took up the paper route, and…”

“The city. We didn’t realize it, but all of us are from the same city. That city is destroyed.” Madeline grabbed at her hair and pulled at it in frustration. “Ah, this is so confusing! Something bad…something bad is going to happen to all of our loved ones, and we’re stuck in here? It’s fucked up is what it is!” 

“W-We didn’t watch ours…” Sadako explained, “But…” 

“….” Ryou stood from the cafeteria table and stretched his arms. “No matter what….no matter what, we’ve got to try and forget about those things and keep trying. Otherwise, we’ll definitely fall into Monobear’s trap.”

“But my sister!”

Yugi whimpered and covered his mouth, “My Grandpa, and his store…” 

“All of my friends at school! How can we just abandon them?” Anzu cried.

“Then kill someone!” Tamaki wasn’t sure where he came from, but Hiei was waving his hand across the canteen and sighed. “You’re the one who watched those videos. I watched mine too, but I’m not going to cry about it either. The only thing you can do is forget about it, or kill. The sooner you accept that as the truth the better.” 

“As terribly as he’s putting it, he’s right.” Shuichi lowered his eyes. “All of us…We must cooperate and try to find a way to leave, otherwise…those are the only options.”

“I didn’t say anything about cooperating.” 

“I know you didn’t, but you don’t count.” 

Hiei clicked his tongue and turned his back. “So? I wonder if anyone else found anything? There’s got to be someone competent in this school.”

“Well, we found one thing…” Mayu’s group had finally returned, and she messed with her gloves anxiously as she tried to find the words to say it. “Unfortunately, it’s nothing too useful. There is, in fact, a corridor that leads to some stairs. However, if you climb to the top, the door to the next floor is locked. We can’t break it down.”

“I punched it, and punched it, but it wouldn’t budge!” Kuwabara groaned. “It’s just not going to fall with brute force. I think it’s been ironed out on the other side.”

“It really is a shame. It’d be nice if there were anything better to do! We can’t even read!” Hikari daintily put a hand to her forehead.

“And of course, the Princess can’t break a sweat!” Kaori giggled. 

“What do you mean, you can’t read? There is a library? I went into it last night,” Kurama explained.

“Then, apparently, it’s locked during the day. We couldn’t get in. There was a shutter. Monobear never said anything to that effect before, but maybe it’s a measure to   
make us risk leaving our rooms at night?” Simon suggested. “If you can only get a book at night…to some people, it’d be worth it, trapped in this place.” 

“Ah, well, if that’s the case…Kaori, fetch me a book tonight!”

“Yes milady!” 

“How cruel…” Yukina sighed. 

“Ah, one more thing. Reika, you said you had something you wanted to tell everyone at once didn’t you?” Mayu asked. 

Reika paused and put her eyes flat on the floor. She looked troubled, but strangely confident. “I…I am just a little unsure, but somehow, I feel like I am on the right track. It’s just, what I have to say will be…shocking.”

“Shocking how?

Reika pulled out a small kit from her bag along with some writing. “Well, the thing of it is. This castle, going by the walls that haven’t been renovated for our accommodation, is impossibly old.”

“Impossibly?” Tamaki folded her hands and stepped a little closer. “Do you think…you could explain?”

“Well, there are many old buildings out there that have been around for thousands of years, but the thing of it is…they are in ruins. Most of the oldest castles still in peak   
condition today have only been around eight or nine hundred years are so. However, there is evidence to suggest that this castle is more than three thousand years old!” Reika trembled. “I mean, it’s clearly over gone tremendous renovation, so perhaps that’s not so crazy but…The thing of it is, there shouldn’t be a castle like this anywhere without me knowing about it. A-At least I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so?” Hiei spat. 

“I…I intend on checking my information tonight, on old buildings. If the library is open.”

“Ah, okay! We’ll go together, Reika!” Kaori insisted with a smile. “That way we can make sure you’d be safe!”

“I’ll go too!” Simon grinned, “Three is the safest number!” 

“You guys are pretty suspicious, for the ones who keep shouting of friendship friendship…”

“We have to be, with you around!” Madeline pointed at Hiei and flipped her hair. “If you don’t want to participate, then just go away. Why should you benefit from everyone’s hard work when you’re like that, shorty? Go get an attitude adjustment and come back later!” 

Steam flew from Hiei’s ears, but he closed his eyes and left the cafeteria in a hurry. Tamaki thought he looked a little embarrassed, but quickly decided she had imagined it. She looked down. “I think it’ll be night time soon. I’m going to head to my room and have a shower…” 

“Ah, go right on ahead.” Ryou grinned and waved his hand. “I’m going to do the same, I believe.” 

“Madeline, are you sure it’s okay to yell at him like that? I don’t think he would, but what if he really did try to kill you?” Mayu asked.

“Ah, what? Are you kidding?” Madeline laughed. “Look, you probably have trouble with guys, so let me give you a tip…That kind of guy? He’s used to everyone just bowing   
to what he says and getting shocked and angry. In the end, I’m probably just giving him the reaction he wants. He wouldn’t kill me for that!” She shook her head. “In fact, this is a weird age with people obsessed with ‘tsundere’ or whatever. I don’t really get it, but I’m starting to think guys are just masochists who want you to pile it on, so they get on your nerves on purpose!” 

“…I don’t think it’s quite like that….” Mayu explained quietly. “But you’re right. If he’s aiming for a reaction, I don’t think…you have anything more to worry about than a normal person.” 

“Exactly!” Madeline smiled. “Look, he’s all talk. Once he realizes he’s not going to be king of the mountain by being an asshole, he’ll come around. Still, watch your back. I don’t distrust anyone here, but…”

“…but Monobear has so much power. He might be able to push someone further than we realize…” Shuichi finished. “Anyway, Good Night, Tamaki. I hope you sleep well.” 

“I will!” Tamaki laughed. “Goodbye!” 

Despite the note of confusion the group meeting ended on, and the lingering terror of the situation at hand, not a single one of them truly realized that the next morning…someone would not return to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, if anyone actually was waiting for this, I am sorry. The truth is chapter two was ready for a while but I got anxious about posting it. Chapter three is also almost complete but requires an ending and some heavy revision. Of course, some comments and kudos will make me over confident and want to post it faster, so please give me any sort of kind criticism you can come up with :D.


	3. The Class Trial

“Manga? You brought me manga?!” Hikari threw the novels on to the ground and curtly curled her fingers underneath her chin. “I can’t believe this. Why would you bring me these?”

“I thought you liked that sort of story…” Kaori said, strangely demure. Tamaki watched as her eyes slowly moved to close and her body leaned forward every few moments. She hadn’t made breakfast yet either. The cafeteria was devoid of the smells of fresh food. She wasn’t a bad cook, herself, so she debated on taking over while she continued to observe. 

“Liking or disliking it isn’t the problem. Use your head! We don’t get the new volumes in here!” 

Yugi sat at Reika’s side while she slumped tiredly over heaps and heaps of books on castles and architecture. Tamaki was suspicious that she had fallen asleep, but Yugi kept awkwardly rubbing her back as though he expected her to awaken at any moment. 

“I take it your book run last night was successful?” Shuichi asked with a grin. 

“It’s fine…” Simon yawned. “I found some interesting stuff, but something strange happened…”

“Something strange?” 

“Nothing major really, but –”

Kuwabara ran into the dining area and threw the door against the wall, “Guys, you gotta come quick!” His skin was ceramic white. “I…I don’t know what to think of it right away, but—“ 

“Kazuma, what’s the matter?” Yukina asked kindly. 

“It’s Hiei’s room!” No sooner than he muttered those words, did Hiei himself come running in. He had his sword on his belt, holding it tightly, and drew it for everyone to see. 

“Which one of you…” he whispered. “Which one of you…decided this was an acceptable joke?” He scoffed, “I should have known…no, I knew all along that one of you –!”  
Ceasing the string of interruptions, an announcement came over the monitors. “Ping pong! It’s about time! It looks like there has been a body discovered!”

After that, there was a blood curdling scream down the hallway. Anzu’s, Tamaki noted as she jumped to her feet and ran for the hallway. It was hard to see so far away, but she noticed her form crumpled before the door and her mouth covered in shock. Those who had made it to the cafeteria slowly approached the open door, but no one got close enough to peek inside before Anzu let out another distressed wail. 

“Madeline!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had stopped within Tamaki. Nothing could have prepared her for this moment. Despite being told it was kill or be killed, somehow in her heart she couldn’t believe someone would do it. The reality of losing someone close, remembering how Madeline’s face had lit up and sassed and showed her own unique brand of kindness only to be taken away from them so quickly. 

Who would do such a thing?

She could never forget how peaceful the body looked -- so long as her injuries were out of view.

There was huge bruising on the back of her neck and down her back and many small injuries on her head. There was dried blood in her hair, which stuck out, and the cause of death was listed as external and internal bleeding. Along with the time of death, which was about four in the morning, this information was supplied in an additional tab on the electronic student ID's called the 'Monobear File'. 

Hiei’s room was perfectly clean. There was no blood on the blankets, pillows, or anything. There were no signs of a struggle. Everything, save for the dead body, was exactly as Hiei left it. 

“There’s no way Hiei didn’t do it! She was in his room! And she was getting on his nerves yesterday!” Kuwabara shouted. “That shorty made it clear he had intention to play this game, so why not!”

“I-I don’t think we should jump on him without any evidence,” Jounouchi stammered. “I mean, damn…a mystery….” 

“Yeah, I guess…We need to look at it from every angle…” Kuwabara cringed. “Didn’t Monobear say so? If we guess wrong, we die.”

Shuichi winced and turned towards Tamaki, “Where do we even start?”

“A murder weapon? There’s nothing like that anywhere around…There’s not a drop of blood in here.” 

“Maybe the killer hid it!” Kaori suggested. “I think we should search the castle! There can’t be many places for the killer to hide much!” 

“You’ve got your energy back, I see.” Shuichi smiled.

“Ah, well, I’m forcing it a bit. Big sis doesn’t want to do commoner work with dead bodies, so I’m trying to investigate for two people!” Kaori laughed. “It’s her life on the line too, after all.”

“Yes. Also, you three have an alibi! That’s a good start for us.”  
“Not only that!” Kaori said, “But last night, we heard something…” 

Simon ran up to Shuichi and tapped his shoulder. “That’s…what I wanted to tell you.” He stretched his arms and yawned a little. “Last night, we were still in the library about one thirty when we heard a loud sound. Not long after that, someone knocked a book case over in the Library!” 

“Really? Is it still knocked over?” 

“I'm not sure. I haven't walked past there yet. Won't it be locked?” Simon asked. “We didn't pick it up, though.” 

“Nope! All locked areas on the first floor are unlocked for investigative purposes!” Monobear, in his usual fashion, dropped out from nowhere to explain. “I’d definitely take advantage of it! The school trial is going to be pretty intense if you don’t have any inch of evidence available to you!” 

“Yeah, we get it!” Yugi insisted. “It’s kind of like the Phoenix Wright series, you know? Find evidence and we’ll find contradictions and stuff like that….At least, if it’s anything like that, I might be able to be of use…” Despite his optimism, he also looked miserable. “…I don’t want to accept it, that one of our friends killed someone…” 

“Me either…That this would happen is…” Yukina covered her eyes. “We can’t afford to be frail right now though! This is a time for us to defend ourselves!” 

“Yeah,” Yugi sniffled.

“…Don’t worry, Yug’. One way or anything, there’ll be justice!” Jounouchi said, patting him on the back. “Not just to whoever did it, but to Monobear too!” 

“Don’t think you can punish me so easily!” Monobear laughed, holding his tummy like a proper bear should. 

“Eck, I forgot you were here! Scram, you’re distracting!”

Monobear hung his head. “It’s so hard…being so beary beautiful…” With that, he vanished down the hallway. 

“We better go too…” Tamaki lead the way down the hallway down towards the Library. As he had said the shutters were raised and Tamaki instantly noticed the toppled over book case. Not only that, she noticed the passageway with the stairs discovered the day before. It was obscured slightly by the wall. “Hey, wait…” 

Her hands flew to her mouth and nose from the shock and the stench. Sitting here at the bottom of the stairs was a sizable puddle of blood that had some streaks in it, not like it had been wiped but like it had been unintentionally grazed by some fabric. “What on earth could that mean?” Was this blood…from the victim? She took note of it and went into the Library. On the way, she also realized there was some drops of blood between the puddle at the bottom of the stairs, and the bookshelf. Shuichi was standing there in wait. 

“How did the book case topple over?” 

“Perhaps, someone tripped into it?” Shuichi looked at it, “This is a pretty big bookcase. Someone would have had to have been absolutely running to knock it over, unless they did it on purpose.” 

Tamaki agreed and looked around the area. “The books are scattered through here, see? I don’t think they did it on purpose. It really looks like someone tripped.” 

“Ah, Good eye!” Shuichi grinned before scowling. “Still, nothing here that points to a murder weapon…” 

Tamaki picked up a book and turned for the entrance. “That’s true…We should get going.” After stepping outside the area, an alarm went off. Tamaki immediately jumped back. 

“Wh-whats this?” 

“This is the Library Alarm system! You’re not allowed to leave with a book without checking it out properly at the do it yourself desk!” An automated message from Monobear  
answered. “Please take it to the front desk!” 

“I…I think I’ll just come back for it…” Tamaki dropped it to the floor and rubbed her forehead. “We should call clean this mess up…after the trial…”

“I agree…” Shuichi closed his eyes and walked with her out of the Library. “Still, I am not sure where else there is to look.”

“Why not the victims room?” Tamaki suggested. 

“The victim’s…” Shucihi kept his eyes closed and turned to her. “Is that easier to say than her name?”

“…A little….Madeline’s…room…” Tamaki choked. Without warning, Tamaki dropped to her knees and covered her eyes. “Isn’t that all so cruel? Isn’t this too horrible? Why is this happened? Why is he making our friends do this?” 

He bit his lower lip and lowered himself to her eye level with a warm smile. “We have to pull forward. I’m sorry, you were doing so well…Please, stand.” 

“I’m not…ready to yet. Thinking about what happened to Madeline is…too horrible for me to stomach so quickly. I guess it just finished…digesting…”  
Interrupting with the sound of loud, rushed footsteps and the strange echoing of wind hitting fabric, Ryou frantically hit the end of the hallway and stopped when he saw the pair. 

“You two! I’ve found…an important clue!”

“What is it?”

“Towels!” Bakura coughed as he tried to collect himself. “Sadako told me there was a laundry room in the back of the gym, and in there…were towels in the drier!”

“That’s not too strange, isn’t it?” 

“Not on its own! But you know, I actually!” Sadako jumped up. “I discovered it when I went for a jog yesterday, for some inspiration, and like!” She bounced. “It was right before night time! Nothing was in any of the washers and driers! So it’s very likely that the killer washed them!” 

“I wish it was something more decisive, like their clothes…”

“Maybe they washed those too?” Ryou suggested. “Regardless, I think it put some insight to the state of the body, don’t you?”

“Eh?” 

“Good evening everyone! Please report to the throne room! It’s time for the school trial to commence!” 

“Damn, we wanted to check out Madeline’s room!” Shuichi cursed. 

Mayu happened by and waved a little wave. “Um, I got that far. I’ll share what I know during the discussion, okay?” she offered. 

Kuwabara was popping his knuckles and stretching long and far. “Can us guys really figure out the murder like this? It’s…it’s life or death, man!”

“Heh. You need to just rest your head. At least no one thinks you’re the killer,” Hiei scoffed. “You all remember the way to the throne room, right. You, get off your knees!”

Tamaki staggered to her feet, but clung to Shuichi’s arm. Her face was still hot from tears, but she shook it and tried to keep her head steady. For Madeline, and for the rest of their friends…they had to find the killer right now. Even though that would mean the culprit would be punished. Her heart ached. They’d be losing someone else now, but what could they do? It was do or die. 

Then again, that could be said about the murders too…

In the end, no matter what they had to do as a majority to survive…she tried to cling to it that Monobear was definitely the one at fault. Definitely. 

Before she knew it she’d been lead into the throne room. However, at first, she failed to recognize it as such. The throne she remembered could be raised and lowered into the floor, but that must have also been the case for 16 other stands. They stood in a circle, each with their name written on the front, assigned a place to stand. Tamaki cringed when she realized a portrait of Madeline, faded grayscale with a blood-colored X over her face was standing where she was supposed to be.

“What’s the point of that….”

“Friendship should surpass death and transcend lifetimes, don’t you agree?” Monobear laughed as he took his seat on the throne. “I sure hope you all are prepared! I was nice this time, and only called it when I felt like all the clues were gathered.”

“You call that being nice, but…” Anzu choked a sob as she stood next to Madeline’s portrait. “Isn’t this all your fault in the first place? What you wanted?” 

“Ah, all of that sobbing and crying, I’m sad too and all but don’t you think you’re a little loud?” Hikari yawned. “My, my…I can’t believe I was forced to participate even with my lovely servant here.”

“You know, you really need to not depend on others so much. Do you really want to put your life in our hands that badly?” Ryou asked. 

“…That’s true too,” Hikari whispered, covering her mouth.

“This isn’t a game!” Yugi declared. “We need to keep our priorities straight and not delve into any unnecessary discussions and complaints. If we can’t keep focus, and keep the discussion moving forward…we’ll never find the truth.”

“That’s kind of cool, Yugi…” Reika commented before flinching, “Hey, when did your voice get so low?”

“Did his balls drop?” Hiei scoffed.

“You’re really the last to talk about someone else’s balls, shorty! Killing a girl!” Kuwabara hit his hand hard against his desk. “I don’t want to stop thinking and just lynch you or nothing, but the fact of the matter is, she was in your room! What do you got to say for yourself?

“Oh oh oh? Is that the matter you wish to begin your debate with?” Monobear laughed. “How about I put this trial into session!” He raised a gavel, hit it against the side of his throne, and spun it with considerable style. “Now remember; the point of the class trial is to discuss your evidence with your fellow classmates to find the culprit. If you find them, he or she alone will be punished. Otherwise, you’re all my salmon, and the villain goes free!” 

“Like we could forget…something like that…” Yukina covered her face and looked up. 

“Don’t lose hope guys! We still…have each other!” Anzu’s voice was filled with force determination. 

Tamaki closed her eyes and focused her spirit. “All right…so to begin, we’re on the matter of why she was in Hiei’s room, right?”

“Other than the theory that he did it, of course. No assumptions!” Reika asserted.

“…I left my door open all night while I roamed around,” Hiei explained. “I did it the night before, too. Remember how Madeline found me passed out in the gym? I didn’t do it, and I didn’t see anything either, so don’t ask me.”

“You didn’t see anything?” Tamaki turned to Simon, who seemed to have the same idea, and nodded.

“Hiei, did you hear anything last night?”

“No, why?” 

“Well, last night…There was a loud crash in the Library. I don’t think anyone but those who were nearby could have heard it, but the fact you didn’t hear it would put you away from the Library.” 

“A crash? You mean the bookcase thing you told Shuichi about?” Hiei shrugged, “When I said I didn’t hear or see anything, I meant it.”

“But isn’t that strange?” Tamaki asked. “Hiei, you were awake all night roaming around but you didn’t hear or see anything? What about the murder?”

“What about it? It happened in my room. I wasn’t in my room. I wasn’t there. Why would I know anything about it?”

“That’s because…” Tamaki paused and covered her mouth, wondering what to say next. 

“Do you really think the murder occurred in your bedroom, Hiei?” Mayu asked. Hiei turned to her, and crossed his arms. 

“Who gave you permission to speak?”

Mayu lowered her eyes, and pushed her hair back behind her head. “What I mean to say is, you saw how your room was, right? It was completely undisturbed, except for the existence of Madeline’s body. And furthermore, we know how Madeline was. Not only was she…spunky? She was really fast. Can we really assume the location of the crime was the same as the body?”

“I don’t think so,” Tamaki explained. “Not only that, we still don’t have a weapon. The weapon certainly wasn’t in the room.” 

“Why do we need a weapon, again?” Sadako put a finger to her mouth. “I mean, not to sound grim, but wasn’t the cause of death head injuries? Someone super strong could have  
just hit her with their fists!" 

Tamaki shook her head and put her hands on the desk, “I think you have that wrong!”

“I do?” Sadako gasped.

“The injuries on the back of her head and deck definitely don't look like fists. It's hard to think about it, but even if you're super strong, isn't not that easy to hit someone on the back of the head and kill them with your bare hands.”

“To make them bled, too…” Ryou smiled. “There was blood on the back of her head, remember, Sadako?”

“Oh! Right!” Sadako rubbed her head. “That was so important before too…”

“That’d be another reason the kill didn’t happen in Hiei’s room, right? She was bleeding, but there wasn’t any blood in that room!” Jounouchi explained. “I think…I think we can safely assume Hiei didn’t do it, with that right…” 

“I don’t think we can clear him just yet, even though I do believe he didn’t do it myself…” Mayu whispered. “We still need to figure it out. Why was Madeline there?” 

Hikari let out a small hmph and twirled a hair around her finger. “Of course, to frame him. He left himself wide open. There was a nice, open room in the middle of the night just waiting to dump a body in!”

“Whoever was trying to frame Hiei, wasn’t doing a pretty good job…They didn’t leave any evidence other than the body itself…” Yukina commented. “We saw right through the body being there because of it. The room was too clean and orderly…They didn’t even leave the weapon!”

“Speaking of the weapon…” Tamaki scratched her face and raised her hand, “I think I have a theory about the weapon. I found something, near the library.” 

“Did you, now?” Shuichi asked. “Please, tell us…”

“There was blood…at the bottom of the stairs!”

“The stairs?” Simon covered his mouth and put his fist against his palm. “That couldn’t be, the crash before the book case fell could it?” 

“The stairs were close to the library. It’s entirely possible that’s the case!” Tamaki put out there. 

“B-But…oh man, if we’d only been there at that point in time…” Reika covered her mouth. “We were just so deep in the library, by the time we got there, the book case collapsed, and no one was there.” 

“Are you sure that the crash before the bookcase matters?” Kaori suggested. “I mean, I remember hearing it pretty clear, a thump and a crash…but because we didn’t leave the library until later, who is to say that the murder didn’t happen after the bookcase had fell?” 

“Just what would that imply?” Tamaki asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Well, I mean…it’s just…you trying to say Madeline died from falling down the stairs, right? But a lot of these books are really big and heavy! How do you know the culprit didn’t knock the book case over by accident, and take a book, and now we can’t find the book for some reason?”

“Hmm….” 

“Oh, Tamaki!” Shuichi raised his hand. “Remember? There is an alarm that goes off if you try to do that.”

“An alarm?” Kaori asked. 

“Yes. You must manually check the books out, or the alarm will go off.”

“A-Ah…” Kaori laughed and covered her mouth. “An alarm. That would have been so scary at night! If the culprit knocked over the book shelf, and then checked out the book, we would have caught him or her for sure!” 

“It’s a good thing we did that out of common sense…” Simon sighed.

“So…Madeline fell down the stairs somehow…” Hikari put a hand to her cheek. “The culprit pushed her, right? Or it wouldn’t be a murder, just an accident?” She sighed. “Then…then they moved the body, and knocked the bookshelf.”

“Hiei, are you sure you know nothing?” Bakura asked, “He said he didn’t hear the crash, but I think we need evidence that the culprit knocked over the bookshelf too. I can’t see why he would take that action. All of us knew there would be people in the library that night, after all, and it’d only serve to bring them to the entrance – where he was with a body in his hands.” 

“There’s a blood trail between the pool of blood and the book case, so I have reason to believe the culprit was carrying Madeline and knocked into the book case, somehow…” 

“Why go to the library at all?” Hiei asked with a scoff, “I mean, it seems like its attracting unnecessary attention. You don’t have to go through it.”

Silence fell for a few moments, and then Mayu spoke again.

“I think…” she took a deep breath, “I think I know why Madeline was in Hiei’s room.” 

“Why?” Kaori asked. 

“Because we’re a bit stuck, I am going to turn the direction around a little…” Mayu played with her gloves. “I managed to check Madeline’s room before the trial started. In the room, I noticed two things: a slip of paper and her student handbook.”

“Her student handbook?” Ryou gasped. “But…that doesn’t make sense, does it?”

“I thought it was strange that it wasn’t on her body…” Shuichi noted, “But I didn’t know what to make of it.”

“Wait, what’s so strange about that?” Simon put his hands up, “Maybe I’m a bit slow…”

“She…she would have needed it right? To get back in her room? So why didn’t she take it with her?” 

“My guess, that was the point of the paper. Perhaps when she left her room that night, she didn’t want anything unnecessary.” Mayu raised a finger. “You see, it’s a common trick for lockers in junior high…if you shove some paper just right in a door, it won’t lock.”

“it’d be really dumb to try it on these electronic locks, though…” Sadako murmured. 

“Not to insult the dead, but she wasn’t the brightest…” Mayu replied. 

“Hey! Take that back!” Jounouchi shouted. “Okay, so she was going to leave the door unlocked for some reason. Why would she do that?”

“Like I said, she just didn’t want to bother with the student handbook. Considering it was Madeline…perhaps she went out for a run?” 

“You know, Hiei, the amount of places you could have been and not seen or heard anyone is dwindling down,” Kuwabara growled suspiciously. “I’m not that dumb to keep suspectin’ you if you’re not going to give us a real alibi!”

“No one said she ran in the gym,” Hiei crossed his arms. 

“I think she did, though.” Mayu stopped again and looked to Tamaki. “Tamaki, do you have any evidence that could support my theory.”

“Perhaps, the towels?” 

“Towels?” Anzu asked. “When did towels ever come up?”

“There were towels in the dryer in the laundry room behind of the gym. Sadako said she went to the gym before Night Time and none of the machines were in use, so that means that either Madeline or the culprit went into the laundry room.”

“I don’t think any of us knew about the Laundry Room besides Sadako!” Hikari put her hands on her waist. “I certainly didn’t.”

“Most of the student laundry is done by me discreetly, but I included that secret wash room for emergency stains and to freshen up after a work out!” Monobear laughed, “Of course, I also hoped they’d be useful for this!” 

“Madeline ran in that gym often. It’s more than likely she knew about the Laundry Room even before Sadako. No one else here besides Anzu is really sporty, but considering she had no idea about the towels when I just brought them up –“

“That’s wrong,” Simon raised his hand. “Remember? The other morning…Hiei had searched the gym until he collapsed. It’s possible he knew about that laundry room too.” 

“Again, it’s on me…” 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I just mean we can’t rule out anything…”

Hiei hung his head and shook it, “Fine….I guess I’ll tell you the embarrassing truth…..” he whispered. “Don’t act like this means we’re friends or anything. I just need to tell you think so you stop barking up the wrong tree.” 

“What do you mean?” Ryou asked. 

“Well…remember how Madeline found me collapsed in the Gym the other day? The truth is, I just fell off the banister and hit my bead. You know, the ones in the roof?”

“….What does that have to do with anything?” Tamaki asked.

“I was just relaxing there before breakfast. I’m used to sleeping outside, and in trees….I hate beds, but I am not about to break these stupid rules and get maimed or killed either. Sometime after that, I found the Laundry Room. In the Laundry room, there is a hammock for putting your clothes above the washers and dryers. I thought, this is my chance…I’ll steal this, and I can sleep up high in my room, and get some rest…” 

“And?” 

“I fell and hit my head. I was out for the rest of the night.” 

Yugi’s mouth was agape for a moment but he collected himself in composure. “That would explain why you didn’t hear anything, and give you an alibi for the murder. Being knocked out cold…” 

“Just for an extra confirmation, the washers and driers weren’t on when you passed out, were they?” Mayu asked.

“No, they weren’t. “  
“That confirms Sadako’s testimony, then…not that I didn’t trust it enough…” Mayu whispered. 

“Wow, I feel bad for you. I had no idea you hit your head like that,” Jounouchi sighed. 

“Just shut up and figure out who did it already.” 

Tamaki put a hand to her mouth, “Why don’t we collect what we know so far?”

“…Madeline left her room in the middle of the night to go for a jog. At some point, she met up with the culprit, then took him or her to the laundry room. When they left the laundry room, they went up to the staircase for some reason, and that’s when the killer pushed her down the stairs!” Yugi concluded. “This might be farfetched, but I think the culprit was someone Madeline liked!” He paused. “Because she was probably spending time with them normally, up until the end…” 

“Is that how it is?” Shuichi asked. “

“It would make sense. I can see little reason else for the culprit among us to know where the laundry room was, and to have been with Madeline on the top of the stairs otherwise. I found nothing in her room that pointed to her being coerced to come either.” Mayu agreed.

“We don’t really have any evidence they planned to meet up, either. They could have met up by chance.” 

“That’s true, but it doesn’t change the fact Madeline trusted the person she was with enough to remain alone with them, show them the laundry room, and to tell him that her door was unlocked.” 

“The culprit knew her door was unlocked?” Jounouchi gripped the desk. “How do you know that?”

“Remember what Miss Yukina said, about it being a shoddy attempt at framing Hiei?” Tamaki took a deep breath, “What if the killer wasn’t trying at all? What if he or she thought he was bringing Madeline back to her room?” 

“I see we’re on the same trail, here…” Mayu smiled. 

“Wait, wait a minute! I don’t know how you can gather all of that from that, but I want you to explain it to me!” Kuwabara put his hands in the air. 

“…Let’s look at the scene of the crime…” Tamaki began. “There was a lot of blood at the scene, right? And a little leaving it…but there isn’t down the hall ways leading down the dorms. Is it just because she wasn’t bleeding anymore?” 

“What if the culprit cleaned it?” Kaori asked. 

“They would have cleaned up the puddle near the stairs.” Tamaki gripped on to the table again and breathed in. “Let’s say, they took a run together, and had some towels with them…and Madeline was pushed down the stairs. Lets figure the culprit wrapped up her injuries, and fled from the scene, then found the only door that actually was open and unlocked, as Madeline’s paper trick failed…and put her body down on the bed.” 

“So…” Anzu put her hands to her mouth, “You’re saying at that point, the bleeding would have stopped or absorbed by the towel? She when she was put in Hiei’s bed, there wasn’t a mess.”

“Then, when Madeline was safe and sound in her bed, he ran and took the towels to the laundry…that’s what you’re saying, right?” Jounouchi asked.

“…Safe and sound is a weird way to put it,” Mayu shuffled, “But I suppose.” 

“Then what about the bookcase? Why did he go to the Library?” Reika tapped her foot. “I can’t get over it. There was no reason to go that way, even less to tip over the book case. The books have to have been pushed by accident, right?” 

“I have a proposal…” Shuichi sighed. “I can’t believe we’ve overlooked it until now, but...”

“You finally noticed the time of death, right?” Simon asked.

“Huh?” Tamaki raised her head.

“Tamaki, this book shelf crashing…the noise we heard…it all happened around one thirty. However, according to the Monobear file, the time of death wasn’t until four.”  
“Then have we been on the wrong track the whole time!?” Hikari screamed. “You incompetent –“

“Not necessarily…” Shuichi raised his hand in order to silence her. “It fits right in, really.” 

“Let’s go back to what I said before. The culprit was a friend of the victim. Despite the fact there was a murder, we can’t forget that friendship is a two way road. If Madeline was not instantly felled by her injuries, then perhaps…” Yugi paused. “Perhaps what happened was that the culprit actually tried to run to the trio in the library for help, but when the bookcase crashed, fled with the body once more in a panic.” 

Yukina covered her eyes. “You mean, she had to die a slow and painful death….but why would the culprit get help for someone he killed?”

“Regret? Or maybe it was an accident…” Tamaki offered. “I mean, pushing someone down the stairs, to some people it’d even be playful, clean rough housing.”

“Did you have some mean siblings?” Kuwabara asked. 

Kaori’s face fell and she folded her hands. “I see…so it’s coming to this….Madeline was accidentally pushed down the stairs, and the pusher went for help. Then, the culprit took her to what he believed to be her room in the dark to care for her? But she passed away…something like that is…”

“Way too sad! Way too sad way too sad way too sad!” Monobear laughed, “But you know, accidental murder is murder! That person still is going to be punished! Someone should know better than to dangerously play around like that!”

“I suppose by your cajolery, we’re almost there…” Hikari put her hands on her waist. “But you know, this still doesn’t answer anything. Who was the culprit?” 

“There’s no way to answer that, is there? Nothing connects anyone to the crime!” Kuwabara groaned. “There has to be something we’re missing…”

“…The pool of blood!” Tamaki gasped. “I forgot! It looked like something was dragged through it! Like the end of a coat?”

“Couldn’t it have been the towel?” Anzu asked.

“No, um…how do I put it…The towels were really fluffy, right? And if he was using one to wrap the victims head, the killer probably wouldn’t have made a streak quite like that one.” It was definitely more, accidentally caused by the end of jacket or a sleeve. A straight edge. If I had to guess, it was the back of a jacket while they crouched over to pick up her body.” 

“You think?” Shuichi asked. “Still, all the boys here wear jackets.”

“That narrows it down to males. Only a guy probably could have carried Madeline’s body, too. Save for Hiei, because he has an alibi and is too small to carry someone. Simon has an alibi with me and Reika.” Kaori explained. “I wear boyish clothes, but I have an alibi too!”

“So we have…Kazuma, Yugi, Shuichi, Ryou, and Jounouchi,” Yukina listed.

“The profile says it should be a guy Madeline is close to! So aren’t the closest ones there Yugi and Jounouchi?” Hikari suggested. “Two suspects…that’s certainly not bad…” 

Yugi looked shocked. Perhaps he hadn’t thought to be suspected, but even less so that his friend would be suspected. “I….I….Jounouchi….no, it wasn’t either of us!” he said. “Even though I can’t exactly prove it, I don’t think that’s right! It’s too much to decide over streaks in blood caused by a jacket!”

“Still, at this point in time…” Tamaki closed her eyes, “Let’s follow this lead. Both of you, take off your jackets.”

Yugi pulled to take his off, but looked reluctant. "I just...we all have changes of clothes, why would the killer wear a bloody jacket into the court room?"

"Not wearing a jacket they always wear could also be suspicious," Tamaki explained. "Come on, give it here." 

“…” Jounouchi removed his from his shoulders and stared down it at, “Yugi you don’t have to bother.” 

“What do you mean?”

“This is the only jacket I have. I got other uniforms, but not jackets. I cleaned it good, but...it wouldn't come out all the way.”

“…Jounouchi!” Yugi growled. “You’re kidding.” 

“...I really wish I were...” Jounouchi put a hand on his forehead and leaned over his podium. “I'm sorry, everyone. I'm really...sorry. I was to scared to come right on forward. Part of me was hoping...there'd be something else...in the investigation...” Jounouchi shook his head. “I was rushing, I left the door open, maybe someone else took the chance! But, if the cause of death was the injuries I caused, then...” He put his head up. “There's no way around it. I killed Madeline.” 

“Of course you'd come clean, now that you're caught...” Hiei spat without sympathy. 

“No, it’s not easy to say! I only knew Madeline for a couple of days!” Jounouchi shouted “But I had a feeling…we could have been…great friends.” He closed his eyes. “Everything is as you said. We agreed to meet up during night time for a run. Before we went running,we got some towels from the laundry room to wipe off with after. When we were done, we remembered the stairs, and wanted to check them out...So we went there to investigate. They were locked, but it was nice and private you know? We got to talking about things, about what's going on outside, about our families, or tapes..and somehow we started arguing. It was my fault. I was throwing a fit about my sister. She was trying to calm me down…said she had a brother in jail, and she was scared for him too, but for now we had to relax. I just got mad…Despite that, I thought she could never understand, and I shoved her! I didn’t think she’d even fall!”

“Then you tried to frame me so you could leave!”

“Really, it’s as Tamaki and Yugi said! I thought it was her room! She said she left the door open so she didn't have to bring the key, so when I saw your door wide open I just...I was in such a panic. I was doing everything I can, but I was scared to ask someone for help after I knocked over the bookshelf trying to get to those three. It ain’t like one of us is a Super High School Level Doctor anyhows. I wanted to help her…but at about four o’clock…she stopped breathing…” He closed his eyes. “I did what I could. It’s my fault she died, and it was slow…probably painful…I was too scared to admit it outright, but when you guys realized it must have been an accident, I started summoning my good old Katsuya courage… And there’s no way I’d let them suspect my new buddy Yugi for long either.” 

Tears were already streaming down Yugi's face. He rubbed his face, hard, trying to get rid of them and painted his face even redder with his agony. “Jounouchi…” 

“…If you all make it out of here. Please find my sister. Her name is Shizuka. Shizuka Kawai.” Jounouchi laughed, “Even if she never found out, I couldn’t show up in front of her after killing someone…There’s no way in hell…no way…” 

“Okay, everyone! I think it’s time for a vote!” Monobear cackled and covered his stomach. “Who do you think is the killer? Press the button on your terminal, and it’ll show up on the monitor!”

Everyone cast their eyes sadly to the touch screen display before them and one by one the votes were tallied. Tamaki was expecting something like a bar chart, but what was on the screen was a spinning slot machine. One by one each of the slots stopped on Jounouchi's face, and when it was finished, a graphic of flowers saying 'Jackpot!' appeared, and money poured from the device. Monobear looked ecstatic. 

“Look like you got it right!” he laughed, “Yes, even if it’s an accident, Jounouchi Katsuya is one hundred percent murderer! Now, it’s time for the punishment!”

Jounouchi’s face flickered, but he tried to show courage. “Come on, you’re just gonna kill me right? It’s doesn't have to be a production, does it? Do your worst!”

“A production?” Monobear cocked his head to the side. “Oh, of course it's got to be a production! I hope everyone is ready to feel the despair! This is the sort of punishment that awaits you if you choose to disrupt your peaceful school life and fail to commit the perfect crime!” Once again, he raised the gavel, and brought it down without mercy.

Jounouchi Katsuya has been found Guilty  
His punishment will now begin 

The look of horror on Jounouchi’s face as he fell through the floor where his podium once was burned itself into the class of despair’s mind. They couldn’t see to where he fell, so they turned back to the screen. It was like a surreal television show. Black and white, like something from the fifties, identical houses on the cul-de-sac were lined up and Jounouchi was on a bicycle.

He really was a Super High School Level Paper Boy. With the arm of a baseball super star, he threw a paper into every mailbox, but the picky picky plastic containers were quick to puke them out. Jounouchi tried to keep up, but it wasn’t long until it wasn’t just the papers the boxes were spitting up. Glass bottles, rocks, and beer cans were being thrown at him at amazing speed. He gave up on the papers and tried to ride away, but one of the houses grew legs under its foundation and gave chase.

Jounouchi couldn’t escape. The house ran far faster with its long, narrow legs than he could ever hope to ride. It ran ahead of him, giving Jounouchi a sliver of hope that it would not catch him, but his brakes failed. He couldn’t stop the bike. When he rode underneath of the house, the legs fell apart, and he was crushed him to bits. His feet jutted out from below the building and curled up. As Jounouchi’s blood spilled and painted the asphalt a deep, deep red…Monobear laughed, and waved a newspaper with Jounouchi’s terrified face printed on to the front page.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu covered her mouth as she collapsed over her stand. Hikari reached over to her sisters hand and they clasped each others fingers so hard their knuckles turned white. Yugi, who's mature demeanor he'd shown over the course of the trial had instantly vanished into his usual self, was sobbing hot tears into his folded arms. Everyone, even the most stoic members of the class, had nothing but shock and pain on their faces. 

“Ah, it's sad to punish someone so innocent, but it doesn't matter to me! I'm a bear!” Monobear laughed loudly as he returned to the throne room. Slowly, everyone's stands vanished from the ground, and the students were all emotional masses on the floor. 

“...I couldn't believe it was him...” Kuwabara choked. “I could never...”

“Two of our friends, gone forever, over an accident. This is way too evil...” Reika shook her head. “How could this be happening...”

“While don't you wallow in that all day for all I care! I told you, this is the despair of a lifetime! I sure how you cooperate and have a wonderful school life from now on....not!” Monobear continued his evil, generic laughing until he vanished from the throne room and Tamaki forced hersef to her feet. 

“...We can't give up....for Madeline and Jounouchi...”

“My mother always said, have a good cry, then move forward...” Kurama agreed. “We have no choice. Otherwise, he wins.”

“But it's all too much...” Yukina whispered. “It's all too....” Her sobbing stopped, and her eyes widened in confusion.

“Huh? What are...these?” she asked.

Small gems appeared at her feet. She picked them up and held them to her chest. She touched her face, which was bone dry, and glanced back to the pearls. 

Mayu bit her lip and looked down. “...Shuichi, Tamaki. Could you both come to my room for a bit?” 

“...What for?” Tamaki asked, a little surprised to be asked. 

“It's...I need to show you...my tape...” 

"What..?" 

"I know the timing is bad, but please. I didn't realize it until now...but I think it's urgent..." 

Accepting their friend's pleas, and desperate to quickly escape the courtroom of despair, Shuichi and Tamaki wiped their tears and followed Mayu to her own bedroom. The reason for this now, neither of them could guess, but Mayu searched her room high and low and in the DVD player...and it was gone.

“My tape...my tape is gone...” Mayu trembled. 

“What was on it?” Shuichi asked.

“...” Mayu closed her eyes and covered her eyes. “...I...can't explain it...forget about it and leave.” 

“Eh, but, Mayu! You said it was urgent!” Tamaki cried. “You can just tell us. We'd believe you.” 

Mayu's mouth opened like she wanted to explain, or scream, or say anything else at all...but nothing would come out. “How could you believe it? I didn't believe it myself!” Mayu choked. “So please...I'll figure out this mystery on my own...Somehow...”

Shuichi was flabbergasted, but turned to Tamaki and took her hand. “She's just stressed, I'm sure. We'll leave her be...”

“But...”

“It'll be okay.” Like that, they exited Mayu's dorm room, and Tamaki squeezed Shuichi's hand, in incredible pain. 

“The mysteries are only going to pile on from here on out, aren't they?” Tamaki asked. "Why we're here..about everyone...and maybe even more death..." 

“I'm afraid so.” Kurama closed his eyes and squeezed Tamaki's hand back. It hurt, but every bit of pain they poured into each others hands was something they didn't feel within their own hearts anymore. “But I know it. We can't give in. We can't give in to...this despair.”

Knowing in her heart that Kurama's words were the only sign post left to her, she closed her eyes, and prayed for the bad things to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First mystery done. I wanted it to be simple but sad. Next one is going to be a bit of a doozy. I'd try to hang on for it :D


End file.
